The Key to the Dragnon Slayers
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: What if there was Dragon God slayers. Lavina and Yukki are average teenage mages but find out they're both juggling Loads of magic. How will this effect their new lives in fairy tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I** begin **let me tell you about two of these Characters you shouldn't underestimate. Lavina is 18 years old, she short, she's got long wavy blue and black hair cat ears and a tail. Yukki is more of a tall 18 year old** **with short brown locks. Lavina is a tough, childish, sensitive, SUPER SMART and sometimes stubborn. Yukki on the other,** **hand soft, proud, mature-ish, kind and always curious, and some how they make it look easy to be best friends among all their different traits. Lavina can use celestial magic, solid script magic, and turn into an Exceed, Yukki uses celestial magic and snow magic. Somehow Lavina, Yukki, and Lucy share contracts with 10 Gold keys and 4 silver keys.**

* * *

"Yui, why do we have to travel by foot?" Lavina grumbled.  
"Because we don't got money and Lucy took our keys, so we need to go to find Fairy Tail." Yukki aid sternly

~Two days ago ~

 _" Yui! It's a letter from Lucy she said she wants us to join Fairy Tail because she misses us SO much and we would just love it there an she said she has a HUGE surprise for us! I think I'm going to go because I wanna see everyone she writes about from Fairy Tail" Lavina said.  
Well if your going so am I!" Yukki replied with a smile. 'For the first time in 379 days I'm actually going to see Lucy again Yukki thought feeling warm and fuzzy inside._

~present time~

Lavina pulled out the map to Magnolia and scanned it carefully. Then outta nowhere Lavina squealed loudly and said "YAYYYYYYYYYY! next city west is Magnolia" she said and bounced happily. Yukki smiled and said "We're going to see Lucy.".

Just as Magnolia came into sight Lavina darted towards the city and yelled "We're coming Lucy!".  
When Yukki finally caught up to Lavina, Lavina nudged Yukki and pointed at the building in front of them, **Fairy Tail!**

Lavina barged in and loudly said "Lucy-chan we're here!" skimming the crowd of questioning guild members.  
"What the hell do you want with Lucy!" a pinked haired guy demanded. " Oh. My. Mavis. It's Natsu dragneel I've read about the pink haired Salamander!" Lavina rambled.

"Lucy you've uhh... changed." Yukki commented looking at the plump blonde. Lavina's eye's stretched wide. L-L-Lucy is this the big s-s-surprise?" Lavina gasped. Lucy slowly nodded, Lavina whispered something into Yukki. " YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Yukki said. There was a huge gasp of surprise in the guild. " Lucy, Congrats! Who's child is it? " Lavina said eyeballing Natsu. " I guess I have to admit it. It is Natsu, but he was drunk." Lucy admitted. "Natsu! You idiot! How could you make Lucy a mom and forget that you did!" a scarlet haired woman yelled at Natsu already in her Titania armor ( I forgot what it's called ) pour Natsu ran for his life. She must be pissed, Yukki thought. "Yui! That's Erza Scarlet, Titania Queen of the Fairies!" Lavina said, Yukki just let her fan girl over everyone in the guild.

Someone tapped on Yukki's shoulder. She looked beside her and saw a little girl with dark blue hair. " Who might you be?" Yukki asked. "That's Wendy Marvell, the Sky Maiden." Lavina said from behind Yukki. "Yes and it appears you have an amnesia spell on you. May I lift the curse?" Wendy said. " fine. But if I really don't got a curse don't say I didn't worn you " Yukki said sarcastically. Wendy began to lift the curse, Yukki frowned as weird memories started flowing through her.

* * *

I thank you For actually reading this


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this!?" Lavina screeched as she and Yukki toppled to the ground.

Unable to move, Lucy ran up to Wendy grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled " What the hell is going on! Are you hurting them!? Why are they doing that!". Wendy looked scared no matter how much she tried to be calm, "Well, they had amnesia and I thought they could feel their ALL their magic energy, because of the amnesia their magic decreased. And no I'm not hurting them their just a little overwhelmed with memories so they may faint soon, so the reason they look like their in pain is because this spell was casted b a REALLY, REALLY STRONG and the spell as still lifted it just may take a day to work." Wendy said her voice was shaking.

~Two day later~

Charle's POV

I saw a beautiful dragon in the magnolia forest and it roared for Yukki and Lavina. My mind flashed back to reality, and for some reason I trembled in fear, so I searched the guild hall for the new recruits and found them sitting with Natsu and Lucy. I grabbed them both by the hand and told Lavina and Yukki to follow me. When I turned around to see how far behind they were all I saw was a dark blue she-cat exceed carrying Yukki. " Where's Lavina? " I asked. The exceed put down Yukki and with a **poof** then the exceed turned into Lavina. " So this is your magic, I thought you were a celestial wizard." I said. " Oh that's something I've been able to do since I was born, but yes I'm a celestial wizard and a solid script wizard though I have this weird feeling I have another type of magic" Lavina told me. "Yes me too, I'm also a multi-magic user by the way." Yukki added

Normal POV

Charle led them to the Magnolia forest where she had a vision. Charle told them to wait in the center of the forest. While they were waiting Lavina was drawing magic circles in case something bad happened, she read about them in a book. About a hour of waiting the ground started rumbling, and after about 5 minutes of rumbling the noise got twice as loud but it was coming from the trail of dust as Lavina and Yukki heard voices " Come on I smell them their with something that smells really weird but familiar." They heard the voices grow louder. Then Charle realized what the voices was , Natsu and Happy. But before she could say anything a great roar moaned from the ground and **poof** there was a Beautiful DRAGON. Natsu had just caught up to the girls. Then Natsu ran up to it and yelled "Where's IGNEEL!". Erza had just appeared outta no where, as she always does, and a sword flashed at Natsu, " You dare speak to dragon like that!" she yelled. With demon eyes Erza attacked Natsu using heaven's wheel, Natsu laid on the floor totally feeling dead. " Elementa! What are you doing here?" Yukki said, shocked with disbelief. Well I must go I only appeared because you have your memory back, so before I go I will tell you who I am. My name is Elementa, I am a dragon god so you two are Dragnon Slayers. I have the power of the 4 elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and so do you." Elementa had she handed Yukki a crystal key. "This is the key to your powers once you summon this your magic will increase rapidly as you gain your powers. As I said before I must go, farewell Yukki, Lavina" Elementa said. Then she vanished, wordlessly the others left Lavina and Yukki alone.

A week later Lucy, Wendy Erza, Levy, Yukki and Lavina were all in the forest practicing their Magic. Lavina and Yukki were sparing, "ELEMENT DRAGNON...ROAR!" Yukki shouted, " ELEMENT DRAGNON...WING ATTACK!" Lavina responded. Lucy and Levy were preparing lunch while Lavina and Yukki practiced non stop. Erza was helping Wendy focus in battle while absorbing ethernanos. " Hey you guys why don't you take a break till lunch is ready?" Lucy shouted. "No way! We won't stop practicing until we drop!" Lavina yelled attacking Yukki with her solid script fire storm. " Yeah!" Yukki exclaimed returning Lavina's attack with her Snow blizzard. "Oh ok. Just stop at lunch." Lucy sighed. " Fine. Fine." Yukki mumbled.

Two weeks later, " I want Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lavina, Yukki to be in the Grand Magic Games. For Team B Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, and Cana. Wendy I also need you to be with Lucy at all times. She will need assistance." Master announced. Lavina and Yukki changed a lot. Lavina acted maturely and Yukki acted grumpily. Lucy was in deep need of their old cheerful selves, it wasn't gonna happen though.

Today is the first day of the grand magic games. "Today The main event is a game called Genius' of the 80's! Each group shall pick a representative for this." the commenter announced. " I should do it since I'm mostly knowledgeable anyway." Lavina stated. " Tch. I agree." Yukki said. Lavina stepped forward into the middle of the arena. " Ok, From Sabertooth, Yukino. From Lamia Scale, Jura. From Mermaid Heel, Kagura. From Quarterus Puppy, Bacchus. From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki. From Scarmiglione, Sillistone. From Fairy Tail Team A, Lavina. From Fairy Tail Team B, Mirajane." The announcer exclaimed. "The rules are simple all you need to do is answer a question from the 80's wearing 80's cloths. If you answer incorrectly you will be eliminated. However at the end with the last two competitors ." the Announcer explained as the pumpkin referee walked out. "First question will go to Lavina. Who was the first female member in the Magic council?" The ref asked. " of the previous council." Lavina answered. "Correct! Please step forward." The ref said. The round went on and Bacchus and Sillistone got out. "Next question back to Lavina. Why was Mount Everue destroyed?" The ref asked Lavina. Lavina face palmed an said " Natsu! It was Natsu going on rampage to defeat Lullaby." Lavina heard Natsu laughing in the stands. "Yeah... your correct make another step forward." The ref said sympathetically. That round went on and Yukino, Kagura, Hibiki , and Jura got out. "Well what a shocker these two guild mates must fight. Under no circumstances will we bend the rules for guild mates. You must choose a partner from your group to fight." The ref announced said. " Fine I wish I didn't need to do this but I must. I choose Yukki Elenow to be my partner." Lavina scowled. A deadly aura was surrounding Lavina and Mirajane. " I feel the same way but I won't lose. I choose Laxus Dreyar as my partner." Mirajane shouted. "Y-y-yes ok-k-k! Umm-m-m you may not have a draw." the ref trembled. Laxus and Yukki made their ways to the center of the arena. "S-s-start!" The ref said dashing out of the arena. "Open gate of the Water Barrier: Aquarius Star Dress! Water Shimmer fall!" Yukki shouted." Solid Script Heavenly fusion!" Lavina said. Combining the attack, Laxus and Mira were both hit and fell on the ground. "Now Vina!" Yukki screamed. "Open gate of the Dragon God: Elementa power Unison!" They said together. Laxus and Mira were helping each other up. "Thunder Dragon Roar!" Laxus yelled. Mira shot painful shockwaves towards Lavina and Yukki. Barely getting hit, Lavina and Yukki jumped up, "Element Dragnon Tail Rumble!" "Element Dragnon Roar!" Lavina and Yukki shouted again. Mira slumped on the floor. "Mira!" Laxus yelled. "It's okay they didn't go all out. I'm no match for them, I've lost." Mira said. "I'll wi-" Laxus began. "No, you won't. They're just to strong. Feel they're power, and you've lost." Mira interrupted. "We withdraw. We have already lost." Laxus announced. " What a shock! Mirajane is in the ground and Laxus claims they lost. This means Lavina Elete and Yukki Elenow have won!" the announcer exclaimed. Lavina rushed up to Mira. "Don't worry I'll heal you, Solid Script Cleansing Sugar!" she said as a green magic circle appeared on Mira. "That feels nice." Mira said. Lavina purred. Everyone got out of the arena. " Such a heart felt moment. Let's move onto battles. First up is Juvia vs Sherry." the announcer said. The day ended after Gray and Rufus dueled.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: There is a slight spoiler. (It won't be obvious, so beware)

Recently Lavina and Yukki have been stronger. When they end up in battle against Mira they got Mira AND Laxus to back out of a fight.

* * *

The guild was very silent after earlier, at the grand magic games, so Lavina and Yukki had to go on a walk with master.

"I wanted to ask you to go back to the old you. I talked to Lucy and she misses the old you." Master said. "What are you talking about? The 'old me' I'm totally fine, if not BETTER!" Lavina snapped. " Well I get her point, but I want to know what you mean." Yukki said rubbing Lavina's back. "I mean you need to smile again, for the guild if not the guild then Lucy!" master said sternly. "Is something happening? You know with the guild." Lavina asked, very concerned. "The guild was attacked and you didn't even know!" Master yelled. "WHAT! BY WHO!" Yukki roared. "By a new dark guild. Blue Lizard!" Master said. "We won't be at the guild tonight!" Lavina exclaimed. They stormed away. "Be careful! Be back tomorrow! Smile again!" Master yelled after them.

With Lavina and Yukki

"Blue Lizard used to be a dark guild but ..." Lavina trailed off as they reached the library. " but what?" Yukki asked, as she adjusted her glasses. " But Mavis, the guild founder, defeated them using Fairy Law! That was only because of the tenrojj orb. And the master survived and created Phantom Lord, BUT phantom lord was disbanded and the master still escaped. So that means this Blue Lizard master is ..." Lavina explained. "... Lord Jose." Yukki finished. " So from the last seen location of him will lead us to Blue Lizard" Lavina said. So Lavina and Yukki did some intense research with Lavina's speed glasses. "So he's in here Crocus!" Lavina exclaimed after a while. "Really! Let's scent him out!" Yukki exclaimed happily. "Yeah let's split up." Lavina responded. "Sure. If I find him I'll tell you because I learned some Telepathy while researching." Yukki said. "Really? Great the more magic the better!" Lavina said.

So they circled Crocus and Yukki found the guild hall, and contacted Lavina. Lavina raced to her, which wasn't far.

As Lavina reached Yukki, Lavina saw Yukki yelling at guards surrounding Blue Lizard. "Don't you EVER harm Fairy Tail! You WILL pay and you WILL suffer! With the wrath of FAIRY TAIL!" Yukki was yelling. "Such talk for just a PUNY LITTLE GIRL!" A guard said. " Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't disgrace the name of Fairy Tail! And don't EVER call a Fairy Tail! You will suffer by the name of Fairy Tail! I'll SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THESE TWO 'PUNY' GIRLS!" Lavina roared, rampaging towards the bunch of guards. Without realizing it, "Element Dragon Tail Whip attack" Lavina shouted. "Vina! We can't just go on rampage. And how did you even do that we didn't summon our power?" Yukki shouted at the roaring Dragnon slayer. "This is the power of emotion I conquered. These immature jerks disgraced Fairy Tail and they were mean to you that is what the power of emotion!" Lavina said heartly. She went on attacking until she'd came across the master. "Master Jose you won't leave here freely!" Yukki said charging towards him, she had a deadly aura surrounding her. "Open gate of the Lion: Leo!" Yukki exclaimed. "Hello my lovelies!" Loke said. "Don't care just help us!" Lavina growled. Lavina had fire in her eyes, she was scary. "A-Aye!" Loke squeaked. "Don't turn into Happy either!" Lavina yelled, dodging one of Jose's attacks. Lavina and Yukki then began to chant "Open Gate of The complete Element Dragon: Elementa!". All of a sudden they turned into large Dragons! " My ladies! What's going on?!" Loke exclaimed. "Loke. Go home. It isn't safe here." Lavina hissed softly. "Wow like you cam fool me like your little founder!" Jose said trying to brush them away. "That won't work! We are real!" Yukki said. They roared as a beam of light came from their mouths. In the blink of an eye the guild was deliberated. Then Lavina and Yukki transformed back to a human and fell to the ground.

Lavina and Yukki woke up in the hotel they were staying at. "Vina-san, Yui-san your awake! Just in time too! You have about half an hour to get ready for the games. All of a sudden Natsu burst through the door breaking it down. "Wendy! Come quick! It's Lucy! She's-her-it whatever water broke!

* * *

Sorry it was short. You like the intensity? Comment PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!?


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy is in Labor at the Honey Bee Hotel. "The baby's coming!" Wendy announced. Natsu had fainted onto Erza. "Enhance the Natural Armor, Enhance thy mind!" Lavina and Yukki chanted. "GARAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Lucy shouted. Then all of a sudden a wail. "It's a girl!" Mira announced excitedly. Wendy put the baby in Lucy's arms. "What's her name?" Juvia asked. "Nashi Dragneel" Lucy said softly. "Dragneel?" Wendy asked. "After her father." Lucy said. Leaving Natsu on the ground, "Get some rest Lucy. We'll take care of your baby." Erza said, picking up the bloody baby. "We'll wash her off." Levy said. Lucy drifted off to sleep. Lavina and Yukki were still wordless.

They slipped away, and went on a walk. "We have to start being less, you know, quiet." Yukki said. "Your right. And to be honest I really don't like being quiet" Lavina said. "So it's agreed?" Yukki said. "Yep." Lavina nodded. They went back to the hotel with smiles. The guild whispered to each other. Lavina and Yukki walked to Lucy, who was sleeping. "Is she going to be okay?" Lavina asked Wendy, who was heading off to bed. "Oh, yes she'll just need to get some rest." Wendy said reassuringly. "You two should get some rest. You have to be in your best shape for tomorrow." Charle said pushing Lavina and Yukki to their beds. "Okay!" Yukki said as she climbed into the bed. "Good night!" Lavina said cheerfully. "Night." Yukki responded.

The next morning, Yukki woke up and, of course, woke Lavina up. "It's almost time to get ready." Erza said sitting at the coffee table eating cake. "Okay thanks for letting us know." Yukki said. "Yeah! Did Lucy wake up?" Lavina asked. "Not yet, but she will wake up soon. It takes up a lot of energy, having a baby." Erza said. She glanced sympathetically at her sleeping friend.

At the games, "Hello Fiore! Once again I am here today to witness the Grand Magic Games." The commenter said. " Starting in 8th place is Scarmiglione. In 7th place Qutraos Puppy. In 6th place Blue Pegasus. In Fifth place Mermaid Heel. In fourth place Lamia Scale. In Third place is Sabertooth. In second place Fairy Tail team B. And... In... First place... Fairy Tail Team A!" The commenter said. "Okay, today's main event is called "Duel gals and the Pool pals. Each group must choose a woman from you group. " The commenter said. "I'll do it. Erza can play later on in the games this something I want to do." Yukki said. Erza gave a nod of approval. Yukki walked out. "Okay the groups have chosen, Juvia Lockser, Yukki Elenow, Cherria Blendy, Mirnerva Orland, Milliana, Luna Wild, Jenny Realight, and Sylvia Charish." The commenter announced. The referee walked out. "The rules are very simple-Kabo. All you have to do is chose a partner and chose an enemy-kabo. Only tell your partner your enemy's name-kabo. You will come up with a strategy to defeat your enemy-kabo. You will have to do this in a maze. Once the last four people still standing water will come in the arena and you'll have to come up with a new strategy-kabo. If both partners are still standing, they will duel-Kabo. Questions-kabo?" The referee said. Everyone shook their head.

"Okay you will be given 30 seconds to chose your partner-kabo." the ref said. _Juvia, we cannot be partners if we are we're likely to have to fight,_ Yukki told her using Yukki's Telepathy. _Right, Juvia will ask Luna,_ Juvia responded. _I'll ask Milliana,_ Yukki said. "Hey, Milliana! Be my partner!" Yukki said brightly. "Sure Okay-nyaa." She responded as she pranced over to Yukki. Yukki noticed that Juvia was partnering with Cherria instead of Luna. "I've got my eyes in Luna." Yukki whispered. "Okay mine are on Sylvia" Milliana whispered back. "Okay get your strategies ready." The ref said. "Okay here's my strategy... " Yukki explained her strategy. Milliana thought it was a brilliant strategy. They spread out around the arena where the maze was set up. Yukki and Milliana were hiding in the bushes of the maze following Luna and Sylvia who had partnered together. Neither of them were dragon slayers so their ears weren't as sharp as Yukki's, who could hear where everyone on the field was. "Okay so we just need to be in the watered round and we get at least second place." Sylvia asked shyly. "Yes then we can be in second." Luna reassured. _Not for long,_ I thought. Then Milliana hissed and signaled me to attack with her. Yukki sprang out of the bushes and attacked Luna. "Element Dragnon Secret Art: Element Third wing slash attack!" Yukki yelled hitting Luna. "Sticky paw attack!" Milliana said hitting Sylvia. Both were wiped out. so Milliana and Yukki hid in the bushes again and ran into Juvia and Cherria battling Mirnerva and Jenny. Jenny was wiped out at the beginning. Mirnerva was still standing easily fighting off Juvia and Cherria. Soon enough Juvia was washed into a well and Cherria was flung out of the maze. Water came flooding the maze. Milliana and Yukki floated out of the bushes. Yukki started to open her mouth, she started eating the water. More water was washed onto the field. _More food for me,_ Yukki thought. "Water Dragnon ROAR!" Yukki yelled. Mirnerva was hit but not completely. "This'll be interesting" Mirnerva cackled." Element Dragon Fire Shiriken Tail!" Yukki responded. It had actually hurt Mirnerva. Mirnerva had took out Milliana instead of Yukki. "Yukki! Mfph." Lavina's voice was muffled by someone's hands. Yukki turned around and saw her being kidnapped by Sting and Rouge. "Now Rufus!" Mirnerva shouted. Rufus attacked Gray. Erza jumped out of the stands and attacked Mirnerva. Lucy, who had waken up, Nashi, and Wendy were escaping with team Shadow Gear. Natsu attacked Sabertooth in the stands and was yelling Furiously at them. Yukki quickly ate, I mean ate, the water to let Erza breath. "What are you doing!" Erza demanded. "We want Fairy Tail _Gone_!" She answered carelessly. "Fairy Tail will never fail!" Yukki roared.

"I'm after Lavina! Take care!" Yukki shouted darting off to where Sting and Rouge kidnapped her best friend. Yukki scented the Twin Dragons and Lavina to Sabertooth's assigned hotel. Yukki found Saber's guild hall and busted the doors opened. "Where is she!" Yukki screeched. "Where is who?" Sting said mischievously. "You know you Jerks! Element Dragnon Natural Disaster!" Next thing Yukki knew the guild looked like a tornado had been in it. Lavina was on the ground and a rope was tied around her. The rope suddenly burst into flames. "Your finally here." Lavina said sarcastically. "Sky Dragon Secret Art Sky Drill! " Lavina shouted. "Earth Dragon Rock smash!" Yukki shouted. Both attacks hit their opponents. "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash!" Rouge and Sting said together. The attack went straight to Yukki. "Yukki!" Lavina shouted jumping in front of her. The attack collided with Lavina's delicate body. "Lavina?" Yukki asked softly. Lavina's body trembled. "Good... Bye... Tell... Lucy... that to-" Lavina's body went limb. "Lavina!" Yukki screeched. "You will PAY! I won't let you hurt anyone else, Idiots! You killed her and you will suffer even worse than death!" Yukki growled. "Make us!" Sting teased. "we killed your little friend and we'll kill all the rest of them." Rouge taunted. "Never! Never say that in front of me." Yukki growled, picking up a key from Lavina's cold body. "Open Gate of the Element Dragon, Elementa!" Yukki said struggling not to cry. Yukki and Lavina turned into dragons but Lavina's body was still limb. Yukki roared a multi colored beam from her mouth. They were sent flying, Yukki stomped over to Lavina and laid on her and immediately passed out.

Once again Yukki woke in the guild infirmary and saw that Lavina wasn't with her.

* * *

BYEZ


	5. Chapter 5

Lavina's POV

I don't know why but I was really beat up and I woke up covered in dirt. I moved the dirt and saw that there was a wooden floor in front of me. I burst it through the floor and saw a lot of strange people. "Who are you?" A man asked. I thought really hard about that. "I don't know." I said at last. "Well you can join us." A woman said. I shook my head. "No. I remember someone. I don't know who, I just know their scent." I said. I tried to picture the person's appearance but all I could remember was brown hair. Whoever it was she contained my memories. And I've been told that I'm in Fairy Tail so she must be in Fairy Tail, too.

* * *

Yukki's POV

"It's all my fault! She would be here if she didn't need to protect me!" I sobbed sadly. "Stop blaming it wasn't your fault. She only did that because she cares about you. It's been a year since she died." Lucy tried to calm me. "Exactly. It's my fault if she hadn't wanted to protect me she would still be here." I mumbled through my tears.

"Who's that?" A clutter of voices said throughout the guild. I heard her voice. "Lavina?" I asked in shock. "Is that my name?" Lavina asked. "Yes. Your alive!" I exclaimed loudly. I stood up from the stool I was sitting at and grasped Lavina and hugged her tightly. "Your the one I was looking for." Lavina said. "Yes." I said. "You are the only one who can help me regain my memories." Lavina said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean you will help me regain my memories." Lavina responded.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"What! Come on Surely you can remember something!" Yukki wailed. "No. But I know someone here who can help me get over my amnesia." Lavina declared. "Can you try to remember their name?" Yukki asked. "I think it was something like Lendy... no Mendy ... no Weldy?" Lavina started thinking. Yukki opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lavina. "The Sky Maiden! Wendy Marvell!" She exclaimed. ""Her powers are incredibly strong, so my amnesia can be lifted easily." Lavina said confidently. Wendy slowly made her way up from the puzzled guild. "How am I supposed to heal you exactly?" Wendy sighed. "Just enchant my mind and then focus on bringing my memories back. I read that in a book." Lavina responded. " If your sure..." Wendy sighed doubtfully. She began to do so and something must of sparked Lavina's memory because not long after that she was jumping every where like she used to.

"I missed you all so much!" Lavina said after exhaustingly flopping on a table. "What's all the commotion about?" Master''s voice interrupted. "Awwwwww! Master it's been so long!" Lavina squealed as she hugged him. Suddenly changing the subject Lavina sat next to Lucy and started rambling on. "It's sure has been a while." She started. "Wait! How are you alive?" Erza asked suddenly. "Oh. I'm not quite sure but my theory is that when I was blasted I died... But I somehow recharged my life using my magic and doing so caused me to forget everything." Lavina answered. "I'm quite tired now. I didn't sleep at all since I was 'reborn' which was the whole trip from Sabertooth to here." Lavina said tiredly. "Why were you at Sabertooth?" Lucy asked shakily. "Because it is where I 'died'." Lavina grinned. "Welp. Later! As I said I was quite tired. Come on Yui." Lavina said walking out the door followed by Yukki.


End file.
